The present invention is directed to an apparatus for simulating the ultraviolet ("UV") portion of the sunlight spectrum and, in particular, is for use in sunburning studies. The apparatus includes means for providing multiple beams of UV radiation from a single source whereby the intensity of each beam is individually and selectively adjustable.
Exposure to UV radiation is a leading cause of adverse skin conditions, including skin cancers. Exposure is usually from sunlight. Apparatus for testing skin reaction to various UV intensities is, therefore, desirable to obtain empirical data. Generally, known apparatus include an artificial light source that provides a single beam focused upon the subject. It is desirable, however, to have the ability to simultaneously test skin reaction to various intensities of UV radiation. The present invention is directed to an apparatus that provides such function.